Primary School Sweethearts
by PhandomLocked
Summary: Neither of them ever talk about it. They pretend like they don't remember. But in reality, they think of that day quite often. / Phan childhood au.


**Hello, internet! Here's a one-shot based on something that happened to me when I was younger. It was really sweet. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Meh. I'm not disclaiming this one. Sue me.**

**ACTUALLY PLEASE DON'T I'M BROKE.**

Neither of then ever talk about it. They pretend like they don't remember.

In reality, they think of that day quite often... But if you ask them, they'll deny it.

They both still remember what happened vividly. Each of them have dreamt of it multiple times. (Yes, they're sentimental, nostalgic dorks.)

It was about 10 years ago. They were in their fifth year...

Kids talked and laughed and screamed as the wind blew across the bark of the playground at the Manchester Primary School. Phil, a small boy with ginger hair, gazed at his crush as Chris, his best friend, babbled about his 'difficult' job as hall monitor.

Phil's crush, who's name was Dan Howell, laughed as one of his friends cracked a joke. Dan liked most of his friends, but some of them could be mean, and he knew once his mom met them he'd have to find new friends. But that was okay, because the only one he really cared about was PJ, a crazy curly-haired boy with a love for making videos and posting them on YouTube. It was really fun to make videos with PJ.

Dan glanced over at a young boy named Phil Lester. Most of his friends thought girls were cuter than boys, but he secretly liked Phil quite a lot. He looked especially adorable today, swinging his legs and smiling, his eyes crinkling and tongue poking out from behind his teeth. He was sitting on the monkey bars with his best (and only) friend, Chris. Phil wasn't popular, like Dan was, but that didn't matter.

He noticed Phil was already looking at him, and they both blushed and turned away. When he looked back, he saw Phil was still pink, and was arguing with Chris. Dan sighed, wishing he had the courage to give him something- today was Valentines Day. But, he was too scared. If Phil didn't like him, Dan would never be able to show his face in front of him again. besides, what if Phil thought girls were cuter than boys, like Dan's other friends did? Dan would be heartbroken.

Meanwhile, Phil had, surprisingly, taken Chris's advice. Chris had told Phil to take a chance, and put some chocolates in Dan's Valentine Bag during the exchange after lunch.

"Can you stop that, Phil? Your shaking is making the whole playground into an earthquake zone."

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

"Obviously." The bell rang, and Chris hopped down. "Well... Let's go." Phil shook his head, clutching the bar.

"No way."

"Yes way! Come on. You're going to give it to him, and he's going to love it, and then you'll get married," Chris explained. "How can I be your best man if you don't give him the thing?" He knew Phil would do anything for him, and the pleading look on his face was enough to make his friend give a large sigh and slide off the jungle-gym.

When they got to the class, the teacher explained about how they had to give everyone a Valentine, and be fair and nice. Then, all the kids roamed the room, sticking Valentines in each other's decorated paper bags. Phil glanced around, then snuck to Dan's desk and slipped a small, heart-shaped box that said _'To: Dan. Love, Phil.'_ on it into his. (Phil thought the 'love' was a nice touch.) He ran back to his seat, hoping no one saw.

His bag was normal, nothing special in it. He didn't know what he'd expected. Of course, he got loads of Valentines telling him how nice he was (Why did everyone say that? He didn't think he was that nice- he just hated seeing anyone sad. Some kids even called him TOO nice. Is there such thing?). He snuck glances at Dan, and Chris did too, but neither caught him looking at the Valentine, or showing any emotion whatsoever.

The day finished up, and everyone went home. His mum asked him how his day was, and he said it was fine. Then, he went to his room to read a book- that's what he did when he was sad. He wasn't ALL sad today- he was humiliated, too. Dan didn't say anything to him, and he probably thought Phil was weird.

As he and his parents sat down for dinner, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Phil said. He opened the door, and there stood... Dan. Oh god. He'd come to tell him how he didn't like him, and he was gross or something, wasn't he? But wait... Then why would Dan be holding a card, a daisy, and a chocolate chip cookie?

"Here," he said hurriedly, shoving the things into Phil's small hands, a blush appearing on his face. Then, he ran away into the darkness. Phil stood there for a moment, stunned. When he snapped out of his daze, he reddened and closed the door softly.

"Who was that, son?" his dad questioned.

"A- A friend. Wishing me a good Valentines Day," he lied breathlessly, hiding the objects behind him. "I- I'll be right back." And he sprinted up the stairs, shaking with excitement.

After slamming the door, he laid the gifts on his bed. He opened the card. **(The spelling and grammar was perfect because Dan consulted his mum.)**

Dear Phil,

Thank you for the chocolates. They made me really happy. I know everyone says I like Kat but she is just my friend. And you are cuter and really nice. You are also funny, I always laugh at your jokes and it's not just cause I have a crush on you, it's cause you're funny too.

I hope you like the cookie and the flower. I know you like chocolate, so I got you chocolate stuff. And a flower cause that's what people do when they like someone, right? And I like you. 

A lot.

Love, 

Dan

He gasped. Dan liked him! He could- he could jump off the roof and land on his feet! He could fly! He could do a double backflip over a lake of sharks! He could-

"...Finish your dinner?!" Called his mum. Phil snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah! Sorry!" And he hopped down the stairs, a smile on his face.

...

That was an amazing day. They both found out that their crush felt the same way. And, since that day, neither of them have ever felt a thing towards another person. Because they have their hearts set on each other.

Their primary school sweetheart.

**There you go! Is it okay? Let me know! Reviews are great. :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Toodles,**

**Nat**

**P.S. I will probably keep this a one-shot. If any of you have a good idea to make this a story, please let me know in a review. Thanks!**


End file.
